I think We got locked inside
by Boredinparadise
Summary: Akuma and hollow.. What did you get yourselves into now? Extra from one of my books!  Warnings: Yaoi,  idk if you can call it this smut, and minor swearing.


This is a extra from one of the books I am currentally writing... Yeah, I'm gonna have one of my friends help me out.. It's got... problems. x3 Soooo sorry if you can't read it.. I'll fix that eventually!  
>Warnings: BoyxBoy, (Idk if you can call it this.. but..) Smut, and minor swearing(Like... once. x3)<p>

* * *

><p>I think.. We got locked inside.<p>

"Akuma! Knock it off! We were supposed to be spying on the enemy! Why did you turn it into something like this?" hollow hissed through his hand, trying not to let the moans out as something flickered inside him. Akuma let out a snort. "Cause, one, I like to listen to your pleasured voice, two, I like to look at your face when I'm doing this.. Three, I'm bored and you're open for it." akuma stated in a mater-of-factly voice. Hollow let out a whimper and placed his hands on the walls to support himself. "Akuuuma.." he said with a breathy moan. Akuma let out a chuckle and placed one of his hands firmly on hollow's hip as he pulled down the black haired male's pants more. "You're getting quite hard, you know that right?" he asked as he listened to hollows moans, pants, and whimpers. "Akuma... Stop.. I can't.. concentrate..." he said between moans and pants. "That's why it's my job.." Akuma muttered shifting so his crotch was in between hollow's legs. Hollow looked up at akuma with a whimper and another pant and closing his eyes, bucking his hips more since akuma had stopped. Akuma looked down at hollow and sighed. The enemies had left hours ago, he just didn't want to tell hollow that they had somehow been locked in the box. "Alright.. That's it.." akuma growled after he got tired of hollow's pleas for more. He growled and yanked down hollow's pants, flashing a smile at how hot and hard his beta had gotten. "This'll be fun.." he said with a smirk as he undid his own pants and grabbed hollow's hips, yanking him closer then flipping him over. Hollow let out a grunt as he slowly got back to normal, then the cold air hit him. "Oh... Wait a sec- AH! Damnit go slower if you're gonna do it that way!" He said looking over his shoulder at akuma, who's eyes were glowing and his white teeth glimmered. Hollow swallowed audibly and reached his hand forward to crawl away, only to be yanked back by his shirt collar. "Ya wanted this.. I ain't one ta disappoint hollow.." akuma said with a purr in his voice as he leaned forward to undo hollow's shirt. "Relax.." He breathed in hollow's ear as he pulled hollow's shirt back, reaching his tail and wrapping it around the black and white haired male's member and pumping it in a slow, agonizing rhythm. Hollow let out a small whimper then a breathy moan. "Nnn... Akuma... Stop... teasing..." hollow muttered as he looked over his should at akuma with lust filled eyes. Akuma smiled and finished tying hollow's wrists together using his shirt. "Ya sure ya want me to hollow? I won't stop even if you beg for it this time.." He said as he looked at hollow for the response, he got it.. But it wasn't hollow's mouth that moved, it was his body. "Do.. it.. Now." he ordered with a hiss in his voice, ears springing out and tail appearing. Akuma let out a snort and got up off of hollow, ears appearing and tail beginning the slow pace again. Hollow let out a moan and arched his back, arms still tied up. "Nngh... Ah! There! H-Harder! Harder!" he said with a scream as akuma rammed into his prostate hardly. Akuma let out a growl, slamming into it repeatedly, smiling at the sounds his uke was making. Removing his tail he replaced it with his hand and plunged his tail into hollow by his member. With a final scream, hollow came into akuma's hand, staining both his chest, akuma's hand, and the floor with white streaks of cum. Akuma let out a moan and finally came in hollow, thrusting in a few more times to ride out his organism, then flopping down by hollow, both panting and coming down from their sex high. "Well.. That was.. Fun.. Hey hollow?" he asked looking at hollow. "Hm?" hollow asked staring at the lid of the box. "I think... We got locked in the box.." "... WHAT?"


End file.
